religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Reïncarnatie
thumb|250px|[[Hindoeïstische afbeelding met de levensdraad]]thumb|250px|De [[Deva (godheid)|deva Mara, Heer van Dood en Lust, houdt het wiel van reïncarnatie vast en probeert mensen in het samsara te houden, boeddhistisch beeld, 1177 - 1249]] Reïncarnatie (Latijn: carne = "opnieuw in het vlees"; Grieks metempsychôsis, "opnieuw bezield", vandaar "zielsverhuizing") is het geloof dat het niet-lichamelijke deel van een levend wezen (in de westerse wijsbegeerte doorgaans ziel genoemd) na de dood niet verdwijnt maar opnieuw in een ander levend wezen geboren wordt. Het idee van reïncarnatie bestaat al sinds vele duizenden jaren voor Christus en komt voor in diverse religies en culturen over de gehele wereld. Ook in de newagebeweging en sommige indiaanse religies van Noord- en Zuid-Amerika komt geloof in reïncarnatie voor. Het geloof in reïncarnatie wordt ook aangetroffen bij sommige kleine volken in gebieden die als islamitisch bekend staan. In het jodendom wordt reïncarnatie 'Gilgal' genoemd. Het huidige christendom wijst het idee af, maar het vroege christendom kende ook gelovers in reïncarnatie. De leer over reïncarnatie en incarnatie in de verschillende religies verschillen dikwijls van elkaar, en soms wordt aan andere termen de voorkeur gegeven. Reïncarnatie in hindoeïsme en boeddhisme Reïncarnatie is het meest bekend als behorend tot het hindoeïsme en boeddhisme. In deze gevallen is het sterk verwant met het begrip karma, wat de toekomstige geboorte beïnvloedt. Volgens deze theorie leiden goede daden tot goede gevolgen, zowel in het huidige als het toekomstige leven. En zo ook voor slechte daden. In het boeddhisme geeft men de voorkeur aan het begrip wedergeboorte boven reïncarnatie, daar reïncarnatie impliceert dat er iets is dat weer opnieuw geboren wordt, en het boeddhisme het bestaan van een eeuwigdurend 'ik', 'zelf' of 'ziel' niet onderschrijft (zie ook anatta). In het boeddhisme wordt reïncarnatie als samsara beschreven, een eindeloze cyclus van steeds weer nieuwe levens die aangedreven wordt door de mentale corrupties van de geest. Vrijheid van deze cyclus is het nirwana. Westerse esoterische groepen Het idee achter reïncarnatie is in westerse groeperingen soms dat het mensenleven een leerschool is. Vooral in de newagebeweging wordt reïncarnatie als een positief beginsel omschreven. Een ziel reïncarneert in een ander levend wezen om via dat andere levende wezen nieuwe dingen te "leren" en nieuwe ervaringen op te doen. In westerse esoterische groeperingen wordt het idee van reïncarnatie aangehangen, hoewel niet altijd op dezelfde wijze. In navolging van de theosofie geloven ook de antroposofen, de rozenkruisers en andere esoterische groepen (sommige wicca-aanhangers) in reïncarnatie, waarbij zij echter de mogelijkheid van het onaangename terugvallen naar een "lager bewustzijnsniveau" zoals in het hindoeïsme mogelijk is, meestal verwerpen. Iemand met een esoterische kijk op reïncarnatie was bijvoorbeeld de Nederlander Jozef Rulof. Wetenschappelijk onderzoek naar reïncarnatie Met het doordringen van newagedenkbeelden in de samenleving is het denken over reïncarnatie ook in een parapsychologische context geplaatst. De Amerikaanse onderzoeker Ian Stevenson, die Psychiatrische Heelkunde doceerde aan de Universiteit van Virginia, deed persoonlijkheids-psychologisch onderzoek naar reïncarnatie-ervaringen bij kinderen. Een typisch geval betreft een jong kind tussen de 2 en 5 jaar oud dat spontaan over een vorig leven zou beginnen. De manier waarop dit doorgaans gebeurt wijst erop dat het kind zich sterk emotioneel met zijn voorstellingen over een verondersteld vroeger leven identificeert. In sommige gevallen wordt een paranormaal verband verondersteld tussen de uitspraken en het leven van een overledene dat tot dan toe onbekend was bij de directe omgeving van het kind. Beroemd is in dat verband het uitvoerig gedocumenteerde en onderzochte geval-Shanti Devi: een jong meisje dat zich verbluffende details over een vorig leven herinnerde die vrijwel allemaal bleken te kloppen. Sommige kinderen vertonen bovendien vaardigheden die samenhangen met capaciteiten van de overledene of moedervlekken en geboorteafwijkingen die lijken te verwijzen naar de doodsoorzaak. Om deze redenen wordt het door onderzoekers zoals Ian Stevenson aannemelijk geacht dat er in zulke gevallen geen sprake is van fantasie, toeval of helderziendheid, maar van daadwerkelijke herinneringen aan een vorig leven. Het onderzoek van Ian Stevenson heeft navolging gevonden, onder meer bij de Amerikaanse onderzoeker Jim Tucker, de IJslandse psycholoog Erlendur Haraldsson, de Indiase onderzoekers Jamuna Prasad, Satwant Pasricha en Kirti Swaroop Rawat, Godwin Samararatne uit Sri Lanka, Hernani Guimaraes Andrade uit Brazilië, de Duitse ingenieur Dieter Hassler, de Canadese antropologe Antonia Mills, en de Nederlandse parapsycholoog en dierenactivist Titus Rivas. Bijna al deze onderzoekers hebben vergelijkbare gevallen gevonden als Ian Stevenson en zij komen doorgaans ook tot vergelijkbare conclusies. Vermeldenswaard in dit verband zijn ook de onderzoekingen van dr. Joel Whitton, een Canadese psychiater die specifiek onderzoek deed naar het bestaan tussen dood en (veronderstelde) wedergeboorte bij een groot aantal onder hypnose gebrachte patiënten. Het parapsychologische reïncarnatieonderzoek omvat naast de demonstratieve fase onder meer ook het onderzoek naar allerlei wetmatigheden rond reïncarnatie en herinneringen aan vorige levens. Het onderzoek is verwant aan andere parapsychologische gebieden zoals het onderzoek naar bijna-doodervaringen, sterfbedvisioenen, verschijningen, en herinneringen aan een spirituele pre-existentie. In Nederland worden deze typen onderzoek naar een leven na de dood en reïncarnatie onder andere verricht door Stichting Athanasia, in samenwerking met Stichting Merkawah (bijna-doodervaringen), de Stichting voor Spirituele Ontwikkeling en het Parapsychologisch Instituut (algemeen). Aparte vermelding verdienen het onderzoek van David Bishai naar de vraag of bevolkingsgroei reïncarnatie kan uitsluiten en de visie van Amit Goswami die de Hindoe-traditie met de moderne fysica verbindt. Beide worden door Jim van der Heijden in 'Onvergankelijk!' behandeld. Reïncarnatietherapieën Naast onderzoek naar spontane herinneringen, met name bij kinderen, is er ook nog onderzoek naar reïncarnatie-regressie-hypnose, een psychotherapeutische techniek gericht op het opsporen van trauma's en andere wortels van psychologische problemen die ontstaan zijn vroeger in het huidige leven of in een mogelijk vorig leven; de patiënt wordt dan door middel van (steeds verfijndere) ontspanningstechnieken in een toestand gebracht, waarin hij een vorig leven 'herbeleeft'. Deze vorm van alternatieve therapie is de laatste jaren in steeds bredere kring geaccepteerd en beschikt in vrijwel alle westerse landen over eigen beroepsverenigingen. In Nederland is op dit terrein een voortrekkersrol vervuld door Hans ten Dam. Er bestaat wel verschil in werkwijze tussen regressie- en reïncarnatietherapeuten enerzijds en hypnotherapeuten anderzijds. Regressie- en reïncarnatietherapeuten laten patiënten onverwerkte elementen uit het huidige leven (regressie) en eventuele vorige levens herbeleven, terwijl hypnotherapeuten ook op andere wijzen actief zijn, bijvoorbeeld doordat zij examenspanningen oplossen of mensen van het roken afhelpen door middel van suggestie. Reïncarnatie- en regressietherapeuten maken bovendien niet altijd gebruik van hypnose. Het onderzoek heeft parapsychologisch beschouwd vooralsnog minder opgeleverd, hoewel er wel een paar opmerkelijke gevallen bekend zijn, met name dat van L.D., onderzocht door Linda Tarazi, onderzoek van Peter Ramster uit Australië en het geval Bridey Murphy. Literatuur * Van Lommel, Pim., (2001) http://www.iands.org/index2.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=43&pop=1&page=0&Itemid=84 "Near-death experience in survivors of cardiac arrest: a prospective study in the Netherlands." "The Lancet" 358: 2039-45. * Stevenson, Ian., (1980) Twenty Cases Suggestive of Reincarnation, second (revised and enlarged) edition, University of Virginia Press, ISBN 978-0-8139-0872-4 * Tucker, Jim B., Live before live ISBN 90-229-9187-3 * Paul Edwards: Reincarnation. A Critical Examination. Amherst/New York 1996 * Ronald W. Neufeldt: Karma and Rebirth. Post Classical Developments. Albany 1986 * Helmut Obst: Reinkarnation. Weltgeschichte einer Idee, Beck 2009 * Rüdiger Sachau: Westliche Reinkarnationsvorstellungen (= Diss. Marburg 1995). Kaiser, Gütersloh 1996 * Karl Otto Schmidt: Alles Lebendige kehrt wieder. Das Rad von Tod und Wiedergeburt – Worte großer Denker. Drei Eichen, Hammelburg 2007, ISBN 3-7699-0586-5 * Perry Schmidt-Leukel (Hrsg.): Die Idee der Reinkarnation in Ost und West. Diederichs, München 1996, ISBN 3-424-01335-8 * Joel Whitton en Joe Fischer: Tussen twee levens. Therapeutische ervaringen met het bestaan tussen dood en wedergeboorte. Kosmos, Utrecht/Antwerpen 1987 ISBN 90-215-1166-5 * Helmut Zander: Geschichte der Seelenwanderung in Europa. Alternative religiöse Traditionen von der Antike bis heute. Wissenschaftliche Buchgesellschaft, Darmstadt 1999, ISBN 3-89678-140-5 * Jim van der Heijden: Onvergankelijk!, Elmar, Rijswijk, 2008 Externe links * Nederlandse Vereniging van Regressie- en Reïncarnatietherapeuten * Opleidingsinstituut voor Regressie- en Reïncarnatietherapie van Hans ten Dam, grondlegger van de therapie in Nederland * Onderzoeksresultaten van prof. Ian Stevenson op de site van de Universiteit van Virginia * Interview met de filosoof prof. dr. Robert Almeder van de staatuniversiteit van Georgia over de betekenis van de onderzoekingen van Ian Stevenson Categorie:Filosofie van de geest Categorie:Religie Categorie:Hindoeïsme Categorie:Hindoeïstisch concept als:Wiedergeburt ar:تناسخ az:Reinkarnasiya bg:Прераждане ca:Reencarnació cs:Reinkarnace da:Reinkarnation de:Reinkarnation dv:އާތަމާލަ el:Μετενσάρκωση en:Reincarnation eo:Reenkarniĝo es:Reencarnación fa:تناسخ fi:Jälleensyntyminen fr:Réincarnation fy:Reynkarnaasje he:גלגול נשמות hi:पुनर्जन्म hr:Reinkarnacija hu:Lélekvándorlás ia:Reincarnation id:Reinkarnasi is:Endurholdgun it:Reincarnazione ja:転生 ko:환생 la:Metempsychosis lt:Reinkarnacija mdf:Реинкарнацие mk:Реинкарнација mr:पुनर्जन्म no:Reinkarnasjon pl:Reinkarnacja pt:Reencarnação ru:Реинкарнация si:පුනර්භවය simple:Reincarnation sk:Reinkarnácia sq:Rimishërimi sr:Реинкарнација sv:Själavandring te:పునర్జన్మ tl:Muling pagkakatawang-tao tr:Reenkarnasyon uk:Реінкарнація ur:تناسخ vi:Đầu thai yi:גלגול zh:轉世